


SPN_J2_BigBang 2016 Art Masterpost: Bright Lights and Whiskey Kisses

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When alcohol is outlawed during Prohibition, speakeasies crop up all over New York City and people can't get enough of drinking, dancing and live music. Jared's editor at the newspaper assigns the naive young reporter to write reviews of the popular but illegal nightclubs, but he has no idea what he's in for. Meeting Jensen, a bootlegger with a secret, only complicates the situation even more as Jared learns that underneath all the glitter and fun of the speakeasies lies the stink and violence of organized crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN_J2_BigBang 2016 Art Masterpost: Bright Lights and Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Lights And Whiskey Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476897) by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester). 



> Artist's Note: Wow, what a wonderful ride. Because despite this being actually the fifth(!) BigBang I've participated in as an artist, I'm still unsure every time whether I've got the chops to do it, or whether my vision to illustrate a story will be enough to do it justice, especially since the time from claiming to drafts always seems so short. However, this time around time was literally not an issue because in reading the summary I already plenty of ideas spring fully formed into my head and could hardly have had more fun in researching the bases for 20s fashion and putting these manips together inspired by the visceral and iconic storytelling in the writing. I have literally no idea how I managed to put together so many pieces this year and it was my utter pleasure to learn new techniques to make my ideas come alive on the screen. This is also the first time I've tried animated art, a fantastic crossover between my vidding passion and photo manipulation I've been branching out into. I'd like to thank wetsammywinchester a lot for providing me with the perfect inspiration through her story, of course wendy for her tireless work every year in making this challenge a forum for so many talented people to come together and create fabulous things (I swear, one of these years I'll actually submit a story again) and my friends and cheerleaders like silkylustre who gave me feedback on the drafts and made them better. Anyway, for those of you still reading, please enjoy the art and go read the story, it IS fabulous!

 

 

 

 

Animated GIF Banner (view via [LIVEJOURNAL](http://mangacat201.livejournal.com/97886.html) if not displayed correctly)

[](https://postimg.org/image/i1z7m2gy1/)

 

Still version of the Banner

 

 

Characterportrait Jensen

 

 

Characterportrait Jared

 

 

Characterportrait Danneel

 

 

Characterportrait Mark Sheppard

 

 

Characterportrait Genevieve

 

 

 

Characterportrait Alaina

 


End file.
